


The Path of a Jedi

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Spoiler warnings for the finale of TCW S7, TCW S7 finale broke me, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Stormtroopers arrived, landing on the snow-covered moon. Their white uniforms blended in with the snow-covered landscape. The soft sound of the snow crunching underfoot was the only sound to be heard for miles upon the moon. That was until another sound broke up the quiet.The heavy mechanical sound of Darth Vader’s breathing alerted the storm troopers as they looked up to salute the Sith apprentice. His dark suit was hard to look at, with nothing but the white of the snow around him. No one ever dared to look him in the eye, or to even look at where his eyes were behind that mask.Vader didn’t pay them any mind; his only mission was to make it to the wreckage of the ship. His mechanical feet crunched against the snow, the sound sounding like screams. He did his best to ignore it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 55
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> May the Fourth be with all of you.  
> The first part of this new story includes major spoilers from The Clone Wars series finale, so be warned!  
> As always, be nice and MTFBWY :)  
> This was meant to be a one shot, but then my brain went "well what if we go this direction." and so this fic was born.

The moon had remained untouched for many years. After the crash landing of a republic warship, the moon returned to a quiet, uninhabited place in the never-ending vast galaxy. Snow would fall on the surface of the moon, and continue to fall, until almost the entire ship had been covered. The clone trooper helmets all set in a line of memorial all but but unrecognizable under the snow; the only thing to be seen was the top of some helmets depicting markings of a once brave Jedi Padawan turned civilian. 

Then, out of nowhere, the once uninhabited moon became inhabited with life. Word had gotten around that the once Padawan of Anakin Skywalker and his former Captain turned Commander, CT-7567 had crash landed here along with a battalion of clone troopers. Once it was known that this was their last known location, every inch of the moon needed to be searched. 

Stormtroopers arrived, landing on the snow-covered moon. Their white uniforms blended in with the snow-covered landscape. The soft sound of the snow crunching underfoot was the only sound to be heard for miles upon the moon. That was until another sound broke up the quiet. 

The heavy mechanical sound of Darth Vader’s breathing alerted the storm troopers as they looked up to salute the Sith apprentice. His dark suit was hard to look at, with nothing but the white of the snow around him. No one ever dared to look him in the eye, or to even look at where his eyes were behind that mask.

Vader didn’t pay them any mind; his only mission was to make it to the wreckage of the ship. His mechanical feet crunched against the snow, the sound sounding like screams. He did his best to ignore it. 

Another thing he hated was the sound of his breathing. It was in a long line of things he despised about this life. In fact, he didn’t like anything. Ever since he became Darth Vader, everything had gone wrong. Everything had turned to poodoo. 

It had been three years since the Republic had fallen, and still Darth Vader couldn’t get _his_ voice out of his head. Constantly he was there, yelling at him, saying:

_‘This is all your fault!’_ and ‘ _She’s dead because of you!’_

Vader did everything he could to shut the voice out, to lock him in the furthest corners of his mind. This was the life Anakin Skywalker had chosen. It was his fault. Vader was just a consequence of his actions. Losing Padmé Amidala was a consequence. Losing their child was a consequence. 

Vader heard and felt his mechanical hands curl into fists at his sides. The Jedi had failed Anakin Skywalker. They failed Padmé Amidala. 

And they had failed Ahsoka Tano. 

He walked until he saw the ship looming in front of him. It had half sunken into the moon’s crust, and it had turned rusty over the years of being constantly in the path of storms and snow. 

Vader could see the faint hint of an old Clone trooper’s helmet, and as he narrowed his eyes, he could barely make out the crude paint job, the orange, the markings of a once Jedi commander. 

Then he heard it. 

Something was calling out to him. Dropping to one knee, he dug into the snow with a gloved mechanical hand until he uncovered it. The color had faded from its metal shell, but he knew it had belonged to Skywalker’s former apprentice. 

Slowly he stood and brushed some of the snow off of the old forgotten lightsaber. He rolled it over in his hand and slowly held it out in front of him, igniting it. 

He lifted his head into the sky. A soft, sound of a Convor echoed from up above. It flew around him in the sky, and his eyes narrowed. He thoughts betrayed him, thinking back on a time when his life could’ve been different, things could’ve changed, people could still be alive if he had just decided to take a different path. He remembered this Convor, this animal that in a past life, had given Skywalker a choice. A choice that he selfishly didn’t take. The dark had taken ahold of him, the light gone with everything else in his life.

But that was then. He had made his choice. He had to live with the choices that Anakin Skywalker had made. No, not live, Skywalker deserved to feel each pain filled breath that left his lungs. Each curl of a fist that was mechanical, for he no longer had flesh limbs. Each beat of a heart that lived for nothing and no one. Each stab of pain through his body. Each memory of holding onto the one person he loved most in the galaxy. Watching as he choked the life out of her. Skywalker deserved to live that pain each and every day of however much longer he would live. Vader’s only wish now was that he would live forever, so Skywalker could be in constant pain and suffering because that is what he deserved. After all, it was his choices that led them here. He is the one to blame. 

Vader glanced down as the bright blue blade sparked into life, reflecting against the bright white snow underfoot. Vader could feel the moon shake under his feet. He held the saber tight in his grip and lifted his head. The Convor screamed above him before it moved, flying at him at an alarmingly fast speed.

He didn’t think. Instead, Vader lifted the lightsaber and sliced through the convor as it flew in front of his face. Once again, he didn’t stop to think about the consequences.

That’s when the world around him completely stopped. He fell to the ground, breathing becoming almost an impossible task. He dropped the lightsaber to the ground as the blue light disappeared. He let out a shaky, raspy breath as he rolled onto his side. What was happening? None of this made _any sense_.

He couldn’t think anymore as his breathing became more and more labored, before he closed his eyes, thinking with one last thought ‘ _sweet death.’_

-

And then his eyes opened. 

His body felt unusually normal. He found he could breathe, and breathe he did, inhaling deeply as he took in sweet breaths of air, with no ventilator to help, and he closed his eyes, drinking in the sweet taste of fresh air.

“Anakin, are you okay?” 

His eyes snapped open again, and he looked to his side. His blood boiled and he felt anger rise inside of his body as he saw who was next to him.

“No, I’m not okay.” He snarled out, his hands bawling into fists at his side. 

_Kenobi._

His former Master was staring at him with confusion in his eyes. “I know you’ve been worried about Ahsoka. But you saw her just now, she’s perfectly safe and will be here any moment.” 

Kenobi laid a hand on his shoulder and Vader recoiled from his touch. 

“Don’t presume to know anything about me, Kenobi.” Vader snarled and pulled away from him. He was certain this was another dream, another nightmare that of course Vader couldn’t ever escape. But this, this felt so _real._

The breath in his lungs. His hands and legs that were still very much attached. He lifted his flesh hand to his _hair_ that also was still very much attached as well. 

He tried to focus on where he was. Kenobi said Tano wasn’t here yet. Which meant that Skywalker hadn’t yet given her back her lightsabers. Which meant Order 66 hadn’t occurred yet. 

_Which means your wife and child are still alive_.

Vader felt a tug on his heart. A tug he hadn’t felt for three years. He reaches out in the force at this moment, searching. He immediately found who he was looking for. Padmé, as beautiful as ever, her dark brown wavy hair pulled back into a bun, the soft velvet gown falling gracefully down over her body, leading a talk in the senate. All eyes were on her as she spoke. She was a force to be reckoned with. It was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her. But no- this couldn’t possibly be real. Could it? Even as Anakin Skywalker, he never fully understood the force. All he knew was that it worked in mysterious ways.

“Anakin? Where do you keep going?” Kenobi asked, snapping Vader back into the moment.

“Where I go in my mind is none of your concern.” Vader moved past him, into the open area of the hanger. 

_‘You’ve been given a second chance, don’t screw this up’_ Skywalker’s voice came to him, but it was fading. Because now Vader was Skywalker once again. 

He had a chance to save the galaxy. To save his friends. To save everyone. To be the chosen one that he was prophesied to be. To save his wife and child, for real. To stop the Empire before it began. To prevent the future from happening. All he needed to do was not mess this up. Lifting his head, he heard the ship as it entered the main hanger. Tano was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start off by saying that the support on the first chapter has left my mind blown. Thank you so much to every single one of you who left a comment or a kudos or both. The support does not go unnoticed, believe me. I hope this next chapter is good like the first one.
> 
> Thank you all again for the love on the first chapter!!

Vader watched as Ahsoka walked down the ramp of her ship. His eyes casted downward, watching as Artoo let out an excited whistle, meeting his former apprentice halfway. He could still feel Tano through their force bond, the way that he could still feel Kenobi. The Master-Padawan bond. It made the hair on his arms stand up, like there was something crawling, burning under his skin. He hasn’t felt a real true bond like this in over three years, and right now all Vader felt like doing was cutting ties to both Kenobi and Tano. He knew it was the living force flowing through him. As Vader he caused chaos with it, using it to hunt down the remaining Jedi. But the feelings he had long since buried away, shoving them down, down, down, into the darkest parts of his thoughts; threatened to flow freely back up to the fore front of his mind.

  
“Anakin. Obi-Wan. Good to see you two still in one piece.” Tano was saying, her hand resting against the domed head of the astromech droid. Her voice pulled Vader free from his thoughts as he stared down at his former apprentice. She looked as he remembered her: strong, brave, resilient. Her eyes looked between him and Obi-Wan, waiting for their responses.

  
_Would you have killed her? Would you? Your own Padawan?_

  
He forced the thought away. _She was a Jedi sympathizer. She was an enemy_.

  
T _o you, or to the Empire? To the Emperor?_

  
Vader tried to rid the thoughts from him mind, shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he stared at the former Padawan. Instead of focusing on what he could’ve done in the near future; he decided to start change things starting now. _What could go wrong?_

  
“We’ll go to Mandalore with you.” He was still not used to hearing Skywalker’s voice when he talked, it was a voice he missed hearing, instead of the mechanicalized version that was modified with that _horrific_ suit he despised. He could hear Skywalker’s, _his,_ voice in his head.

D _o you really think you can change things that fast? You have a lot to remember and to learn this time around._

He realized that Tano was staring at him with a puzzled look on her face. “We haven’t asked you yet. How can you know that we want your help?”

  
Vader instantly recoiled from the word ‘help.’ “Your thoughts betray you,” He shrugged, looking over her shoulder at the Mandalorian’s behind her. “got yourself quite a little army here, Tano.”

He turned away from her, and from Kenobi. “You don’t need to ask because I already said we would go with you.” His voice lowered. “Now I have something else to do.” He walked away from the group, with an overwhelming feeling in the air around him. Kenobi hadn’t turned his back on him, yet. There was still time to convince Padmé that he was the enemy, that the Jedi were the enemy.

_They were Palpatine’s enemy, not yours._

He bit back bile in his throat. _The Jedi failed me, and they failed Padm_ é. _I won’t let them make that mistake a second time._

  
He admitted to himself: he was being selfish. But if you hadn’t heard your wife’s voice in three years, wouldn’t you be selfish too? His skin prickled as he felt Ahsoka fall into step beside him.

  
“This war is really taking its toll on you.” She was saying to him, but Vader tried pulled away from her and kept walking. “You seem... different, Anakin.”  
  
“Don’t call me that.” He muttered under his breath. Being called Anakin again after so long of not, it did not sit well with him, “Now go away, Padawan.” He felt Tano stop walking, and he turned to face her.

  
“What has gotten into you?” He could hear the worry in her voice. He hated it. Nobody needed to worry about him. He was going to fix a mistake and then he could get on with his life.

  
“I need to be alone.” He answered and kept walking.

  
Ahsoka shakes her head and follows him again. “Nobody should be alone.”

  
“Well I want to be left alone. So, leave me alone!” He shouted. His voice echoed around the room. His eyes glaring down at her. The lighting in the cruiser’s hallway flickered for a moment. His gaze didn’t waiver.

  
But neither did hers, she wouldn’t back down. She pushed herself forward to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

  
Vader wanted to shove her against the wall. To snarl. To run. To let this moment die.

_Contact_

Anakin ceased moving. His body was completely frozen. He was fighting a constant battle in his mind. Three years since he felt another person’s touch, his burned body to frail to even be touched by anyone’s hands. Years of being inside of a Bacta tank when he wasn’t in the dark suit. He didn’t realize how much he longed to have contact again in his life. His body remained frozen, his arms shaking at his sides.

  
Ahsoka pulled back and looked up at him. “You should really comm Padmé. Maybe she can help you with whatever,” she waved her hand around “you’re going through.”

  
He narrowed his eyes as she walked away. His thoughts became even more clouded. All he wanted was to wake up from whatever nightmare this was. _Oh well_. Might as well enjoy it for as long as it would exist.

  
He could hear talking as he entered the control room. Anger rose inside of him once again. Kenobi was talking with the Mandalorian.  
“Anakin, we cannot Mandalore without the permission of the council.” Kenobi said as he made eye contact with him.  
Vader’s hands bawled into fists as Kenobi mentioned the damned council. “Screw the council. Screw them all.” He brushes past Kenobi to stand in front of the Mandalorian. “I’m not afraid to go. I’ll go.” He refused to look at Kenobi now.

  
“Anakin you-”

  
“What?” Vader spun around, his anger getting the best of him, like it usually did. “I’m not on the council. Why should I even pay them any mind? They all will die and then what? We ask their corpses? No. I refuse. I will go to Mandalore. I’ll take care of Maul myself.” He turned back to the Mandalorian. “Have Tano meet me in the hanger in thirty standard minutes. Escort _Kenobi_ from this room.”

  
The Mandalorian blinked rapidly before inclining her head. “Yes, General Skywalker. We appreciate your help.”

  
His body once again recoiled. “I’m not _helping_ anyone. I’m doing what should have been done in the first place.” He snarled under his breath, the moment he shared seconds ago with Ahsoka all but forgotten as he stood in the presence of his once upon a time Master. He didn’t say another word. The room was vacated, but not before Kenobi turned to him.

  
“What is going on with you, Anakin? Talk to me.” It looked like Kenobi wanted to lay a hand on his shoulder, but he held back.

  
Vader snorts, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. “Like talking will do any _help_ Kenobi. Now leave me. I want to be alone.”

  
Kenobi gave him a look. A _pitiful_ look. Vader could feel it and see it, and it made his blood boil even more. Letting out a shaky breath, he tried to quell his anger and rage before turning his attention to the console in front of him. He needed to prevent Kenobi from turning his wife against him. And if he was going to Mandalore instead of Ahsoka, he needed to make sure that Padmé was safe from every single person that couldn’t _help_ her. Especially _him_.  
Vader hated Palpatine. The Sith lord had _promised_ Skywalker that he would save Padmé. But he didn’t. And he wanted to kill him every single time he laid eyes on him. This time, he would not let Palpatine anywhere near her.

  
Focusing on the console in front of him, he punched in the private code that only he and his wife knew. It was engraved in his memory. The seconds ticked by as he waited, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot, waiting. Where was she? He narrowed his eyes. She should be answering.  
But then he lost all breath as she appeared, her eyes full of worry.

  
“Ani, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

  
Her hands were rested in front of her, and he forgot everything in the galaxy for the moment.  
Even in hologram form, she was absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes lit up when she looked at him. But then he watched as her eyes slightly narrowed.

  
“Ani, you look frustrated. What’s on your mind?”

  
He leaned forward and rested his palms against the console. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just been a very long time since I heard your voice.” He answered honestly. Her voice was the only thing keeping him grounded at times. He used her voice in his memory to keep him from going insane.

  
“Oh Anakin...” she sighed, and he watched as her shoulders relaxed. “I know how you feel.”

  
He shakes his head; how could she possibly understand? _I haven’t heard your voice in three years._ He missed her voice. Her sweet voice, saying his name against her lips. The only person right now he wasn’t getting mad at for using that name. “Where are you?” He changed the subject.

  
“In my office at the senate.” She sat back in her chair.

  
“How are you feeling? Have you talked with the Emp- with the Chancellor?” He inhales. Even saying the chancellor was starting to make his anger seep back into his body.

  
“I just got back here from a meeting with him. Can you believe the war might be over soon? You should be coming home soon and then I can tell you...”

  
“That you’re pregnant?” The words fell from his lips. He watched as the hologram version of his wife dropped her hands from in front of her to rest at her sides. Her eyes widened.

  
“Anakin, there’s no way you could’ve possibly known-”

  
“Well I do know, Padmé. And I’m-” _frightened of losing you again_ “glad you and the baby are safe” _for now_ “Would it be too much for me to ask you to leave the senate and go to Naboo and wait for me there?” _please._

  
Padmé stared back at him in shock. “You’re asking me to- what is going on with you?”

  
“I wish I could explain all of this to you now.” _I can’t let Obi-Wan get to you again_ “trust me.” _for your safety, please listen to me._

  
The look she gave him was a flustered look. “I can’t just take an extended leave of absence, not with the war being so close to over.”

  
He slammed his fists down onto the console. “Padmé please!” He pleaded with her; he could feel his anger boiling up under his skin. Why wouldn’t she just listen to him?!

  
“You have to tell me what’s going on with you, Ani.” Her face turned stern for a moment but then softened. _damn her and her beautiful face_

  
“Angel,” her nickname slid easily off of his lips, trying to calm himself down. He wouldn’t force her to leave, but he had to make her see reason. He just didn’t know how, and he wasn’t about to lose her again. Not when he could save her this time around. He should’ve been strong enough before, and this time he doesn’t need Palpatine’s training.

  
“Can’t you trust me that the safest place for you to be right now is on Naboo?” His voice cracked slightly. Crying had been painful after Mustafar- anything like water stung and burned his already inflamed burned skin immensely. But now without the constant feel of his skin burning, he didn’t realize he was crying until he blinked, and the hologram image of his wife became blurry. Vader didn’t cry. No. He lifted the back of his flesh hand to his face and wiped away the tears. _Crying was a weakness._

He blinked away whatever tears remained and stared at the hologram of his beloved wife. “I will meet you on Naboo after I take care of what I’m dealing with here.” He brushes his hand across the hologram version of her cheek, but his hand moved through it. It about drove him mad. How he had come so close to saving her, only to lose her, and their child.

  
She reached out her hand as well, and he could only imagine how it would feel to actually have her hand against his cheek again. For so long he had tried anything and everything to bring her back to him, but nothing ever never worked. This, he knew deep down in whatever was left of his heart, he would not screw up. He would not lose her again.

  
“I love you, Ani. But I cannot just leave- not yet. It would look back if I would leave now, especially because I have been against this war since the beginning. I must see it to its end. I will wait for you to come back to Coruscant, and once the war is over then we can leave to Naboo. Together.”

  
Her soft voice sent waves of emotion through his body. _Together, as it should have been. I alone will, and can, keep you safe._

  
“I love you too, Padmé.” _and I promise you this time I won’t fail to save you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I really do not have much experience writing as Vader, but it's really fun to explore him back in Anakin's body. There is still good in him as Padme said, but he is still struggling with the dark side's grip on him. He believed the Jedi were wrong, and still can't bring himself to trust Obi-wan, yet. Especially since he still believes he is the reason Padme turned against him. He is still reckless and doesn't really step back to think about his actions.  
> Also, I needed to see a hug between Anakin and Ahsoka in season seven, so I threw that in there.  
> Thank you again for all the support on chapter one, and I cannot wait to see what you all thought of chapter two.  
> As always, be kind!   
> One more thing, Vader was basically a love sick man stuck inside of a suit. All he ever wanted was Padme back. So yeah. He's lost without her, and now that he has a second chance to save her, he'll do anything to.  
> Don't mess this up, Skywalker!


	3. Chapter 3

Vader stood at the console for a few moments after the hologram of his wife had vanished. He stared at the place where she had been moments before, knowing she was safe on Coruscant for the time being. His hands curled into fists at his sides, and he tried to let the voice of his beloved Padmé calm him. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath out. Now was not the time to be angry. Now was the time to let his past guide him to a better future. Vader was _trying._ He let out the breath he was holding in, and his hands uncurled, shaking ever so slightly at his sides. He had been reckless, and too worried for his own good. He must make things right.

  
“General, Commander Tano is on her way.”

  
Vader lifted his head as he heard CT-5767 speak to him. Captain Rex: One of the defective Clones. Vader turned to face him. “You follow orders, correct, Captain?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
Rex blinked before standing straight, holding his helmet at his side. “Of course, sir.”

  
Vader turns to fully face Rex. “Get the rest of the 501st. All of you, go to the medbay and wait for me there.”

  
Rex shook his head, confused. He stepped back a few paces. “Sir I-”

  
“Do it.” Vader laid a hand down on Rex’s shoulder before turning. “And don’t be late. I don’t have much time.” He felt the force lighten around him, Ahsoka was close. And there she was, walking into the main hanger. He pushed off the wall and met her halfway.

  
“Bo-Katan said you wanted to see me, Anakin?” Ahsoka asks, looking up at him. She may have grown, but she hadn’t past him in height yet.

  
Vader nodded his head. “ I did. Now, tell me what you know about Maul.”

  
Ahsoka crosses her arms against her chest, letting out a breath. “I don’t know much.” She shrugs. “But he’s taken control Mandalore and he’s full of anger and rage.”

  
Vader listens intently. Know your enemy, he thought to himself. If he knew more about Maul, perhaps it would aid him in defeating him once and for all.

  
“We’ll be able to stop him, you and I. I know it.” Ahsoka continues.

  
“You’re not going with me.” He stares at her, his eyes unwaivering. “You’re going to Coruscant, and you’re to keep Kenobi and _the Chancellor_ away from Senator Amidala.”

  
Ahsoka narrows her eyes and the markings above her eyes raised in question. “Keep them away from Padmé? What is going on with you? Why are you acting this way?”

  
He forces himself to stay calm. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

  
“You seem totally different than the man I just talked to over the holocall. Now you’re distant, and full of _hate_ and I don’t understand what’s going on. You don’t sound like the Anakin I remember.”

  
“You’ll never understand what I’ve went through to get here. I don’t think anyone ever will. Just-” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “do I ask if you, Ahsoka,” he used her first name, to try and gain her trust. He didn’t realize how deeply people cared. He couldn’t remember certain things; Sidious had tried to make him forget. Forget about everyone close to him and made him believe that Sidious was the only person who mattered. But Vader knew he couldn’t just simply forget. He wouldn’t.

  
“Please, just keep her safe.” Vader manages to get out. “Until I return.”

  
Ahsoka frowns and lays her hand down on Anakin’s arm. “I don’t understand, you’re right. But I do trust you, Anakin. And I will do what I can to keep her safe.”

  
He nodded, accepting it for now. “Only trust Rex and the 501st. Do not trust the other clones.” He leaned forward and whispered, letting the words hang in the air for a moment before stepping away.

  
“What are you saying?” Ahsoka questioned.

Vader shakes his head. “You said you trusted me, right? Then trust me and listen to my words.”

  
He moves past her, and into the hallway, where he makes his way down to the medbay. Rex had assembled all the 501st. He saw Jesse and the others looking confused but stood to attention when Vader approached.

  
“General, why do you have us all cooped up here?”

  
Vader narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “Men, you are essentially self-destructive bombs that are about to go off. If I remember correctly, Fives died holding information about chips hidden inside of each and every single one of you. In your heads. This chip will turn you against the Jedi and want to kill us.”

  
“We would never!” Jesse exclaimed. “You have given us a purpose; we would never turn against our Jedi.”

  
“This chip, once activated, would make you forget that you ever thought the Jedi were good. You will be made to believe that we are all to be executed.” Vader taps the side of his head, his eyes moving to each and every member of the 501st. “That’s why I brought you all here. To get the chip removed. Tano will escort you all back to Coruscant, where Captain Rex here will go with Ahsoka Tano to guard Senator Amidala and keep her safe.”

  
Rex turned to face him and swallowed uneasily. “General?”

  
“If you all trust me as much as you say,” Vader stepped into the room, having Rex lay down on the medical bed. “Then you’ll trust me to remove your chips. You will not betray your Jedi.”

  
It had taken awhile to find their chips. At first, the scanners couldn’t find them. But then he finally focused on the force, using it to his advantage, and he found them. It was strange, how these little chips could be used to destroy the entire republic. One by one each trooper had theirs removed. It was like a weight lifted off of Vader’s shoulders.

  
S _top calling yourself Vader. You’re not him. Not yet._ a voice said to him deep in the back of his mind.

  
_It’s who I am and will be if I can’t prevent this war from having the same outcome it had before._ he forced the thought back.

  
“Rest for now, all of you. I’ll send Tano to take you to Coruscant.”

  
Vader was still getting used to being back in this body, back in time before things went awry. He also knew that if he didn’t change things, Padmé would die again and all of this will have been for nothing. But for now, at least he knew the 501st would be there to keep Padmé safe until he was able to return to her.

  
He quickly walked back towards the hanger where he met with the Mandalorian.

  
“I’m ready to leave if you are.” He looked in her direction.

  
“What, no back up?” She questioned.

  
“No back up. Take me to Maul and I’ll defeat him myself.” He could feel something else rising inside of him- determination. He would kill Maul before anything happened. He would return to Coruscant in time to kill Palpatine himself. He will save Padmé and their child. He would not fail this time.

  
-

  
Walking into the mandalorian’s felt weird and off. He shouldn’t be here, he was now entering new territory, and going to Mandalore was not something he thought he would be doing. He must get on the ship, and off the Jedi cruiser into space before Kenobi came to tell him that Coruscant was being attacked by Grievous.

  
“Anakin,” Ahsoka’s voice behind him caught Vader by surprise. He spun on his heels. She stepped closer to him. “I will do what I can to keep Padmé safe.” She looked up at him. He was reminded then of how young she really was. She looked like a child now, her eyes wide as she looked up at him, waiting for his response.

  
He glanced down at his hands before realizing there was something he still needed to give her. Moving like lightning, he sped past her. How could he be so stupid? She wasn’t going to be able to just protect Padmé and his child with the force. No, she needed something else.

  
Returning to her side, he held up the soft wooden box. “You’re going to need these if you’re going to do any protecting.” The words came out less sarcastic than he had wanted. She opened the box, revealing her lightsabers. “I made them better.” He shrugged. “Always liked blue more than green.”

  
His former apprentice rolled her eyes, as she ignited her lightsabers, the blue glow reflecting off of both of their faces. The soft humming sound from them sent Vader reeling backwards, his flesh hand moving to his forehead.

  
“Anakin?” Ahsoka’s voice was worried. He stumbled on his feet, trying to regain his balance. She leaned forward, gently laying her hand down on his arm.

  
_“hence forth, you shall be known as Darth Vader.”_

_  
“Anakin please! I love you!”_

_  
“You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you.”_

_  
“It seems in your anger, you killed her.”_

_  
“Does the Padawan live?”_

_  
“Anakin Skywalker was weak. I killed him.”_

  
  
He dropped to his knees, the voices in his head seared into his memory. His flesh hand shook before his eyes that were blurry from tears in his eyes. Ahsoka dropped to the ground as well, her hand whipping away from his arm as she moved away from his side. “Who- who are you?” Her voice was frightened.

  
“I am Darth Vader.” The words dripped from his lips. “I have to prevent myself from falling to the dark side. I can’t lose Padmé. Not again.” His body lurched forward, and he fell onto the hard floor of the hanger, his body rolling to its side as his eyes closed.

  
-  
  
_“Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. I know the perfect spot.”_

_  
Padmé smiles back at her husband, her eyes full of love. Anakin stared intently back at her, a small smile he saved only for her upon his lips. She was just so beautiful. The way her soft brown curls spilled over her shoulders, the way the light blue nightgown fell over her body, the way her stomach softly rounded out, filled with the child he had given her._

_  
“You’re so.... beautiful.” He let the words slip from his lips as he glided along the veranda, stopping only once he reached her side; raising his flesh hand to rest against her stomach. He felt a soft pulse under his touch, he could feel the life force of their child underneath his fingertips._

_  
“It’s only because I’m so in love.” She lifted her head and he lowered his, their lips meeting. Her lips were like a fire, dragging him deeper and deeper. Padmé was the only thing that mattered._

  
-  
His eyes opened. He blinked a few times, as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. His hand moves to brush the tears away. Where was he?

  
“Should I even call you Anakin?” Ahsoka voice could be heard from the other side of the room. Vader sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “or _Vader?”_

  
“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I’ve been Vader for a little over three years. Nobody calls me Anakin anymore. I doubt anyone even remembers that was my name.”

  
“It just doesn’t make sense.” Ahsoka shakes her head, lifting her hand to her forehead. “What you’re saying, it doesn’t make _sense_.”

  
“I agree.” He took a deep breath. “The Jedi are foolish, all of them. The Sith lord they were looking for: under their noses the whole time! They’re weak. When I asked for help, they refused me.” He shakes his head. “And Padmé...”

  
“Tell me everything.” Ahsoka crosses her arms over her chest.

  
He shakes his head, moving to slide off the bed, his feet hitting solid ground. “I can’t. I won’t.” He looks down at her. “Where are we?”

  
“Medbay. On our way back to Coruscant. Grievous has kidnapped the chancellor. Obi-Wan went to save him.”

  
Something tugged on Anakin’s heart.

  
“He’s going to die.” Anakin said quietly. Part of him liked that idea- no Obi-Wan meant he couldn’t turn Padmé against him. The other part needed Obi-Wan. He was like a father, no, an older brother to Anakin. Promised to train him. He was the one of the only Jedi Anakin- Vader, had really appreciated. Had appreciated him, when so many others turned him away.

  
“Go, Ahsoka.” He lifted his head to face his Padawan. “You must go and save him. It’s the only way.”

  
“But what about Padmé?” Ahsoka asked.

  
“You said we were heading for Coruscant, right? Then I can protect her myself. What about Mandalore?”

  
“Rex split the 501st in half and sent them with Bo-Katan. Hopefully it’ll be enough.”

  
Vader shakes his head. It wouldn’t be enough, but right now all that mattered was that he was going to see Padmé again _. He was going to see Padmé again._

  
“Tell Obi-Wan that the Chancellor is not to be trusted.” He said quietly to Ahsoka. If she wanted to press the question she didn’t, instead she slipped from the room.

  
He followed her to the hanger, and over to where Rex was waiting.

  
“Prepare my ship,” Anakin instructed to Rex. Artoo was at Rex’s side and he rolled his way over to Anakin. He crouched down beside him and rested his hand against Artoo’s doomed head.  
“Hi buddy.” He said quietly to the droid. “Been a long time.”

  
Standing, he gripped his lightsaber tightly in his hand as he made his way over to his fighter. Only he wasn’t heading into battle. All he wanted was Padmé.

  
He started up the ship,flicking levers and pushing the right buttons, It all came back to him easily, it was like muscle memory. It had been so long since he flew, really flew, with no mechanical interference. This was his ship, and he knew it like the back of his hand. Once Artoo was settled, he set the coordinates for 500 Republica, and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a full 180...
> 
> oops, did you think I was going to do Mandalore? That’s another fic for another time my friends...  
> Now that Ahsoka knows, will she tell Obi-Wan? Padmé? Will Padmé be able to bring Anakin back?  
> Also, you obviously all noticed that instead of Vader calling himself Vader, he begins to think of himself as Anakin again; that’s because Anakin is his driving force. He realizes that Anakin is the key, aka himself. If he doesn’t fall, Padmé won’t die. But he has to also realize that ‘not falling’ is easier said than done. If there are any mistakes, I am sorry!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your support of this work. It means so much to me!! I love reading your comments and speculations of what you think is going to happen. Keep them coming!  
> And, as always, be kind!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a POV change in this chapter:) enjoy!

Twilight was just beginning to make its appearance on the city planet of Coruscant. The traffic of the day was turning to traffic of the night. The city never slept, it always felt alive. Chatter amongst senators and their aids could be heard from inside the office of Padmé Amidala, and she wished she could join in, but instead her main focus was on the hologram in front of her. Her eyes scanned over each detail as they popped up. General Grievous was attacking Coruscant and had kidnapped the Chancellor. Funny enough, that wasn’t what was worrying her.

  
She unconsciously slipped her hand to rest against the curve of her stomach. Her thoughts dwelled on Anakin; he was worrying her. She thought back to the surprise meeting she had had with him a few hours prior; even in hologram form his face looked too tight, too stressed. She had watched him as he lifted his hand to wipe his eyes, and she knew that Anakin rarely ever cried. That was him: he never wanted anyone to worry over him. But something clearly was wrong, and he was stressed enough to even ask her to go to Naboo. Padmé was so close in passing a bill for Clone’s rights, it was just on the tip of her tongue, and if this war was going to be over soon, she must remain on Coruscant to see it passed. She wanted to go to Naboo anyway, retreat away to the lake country where no one would know them, and where her and Anakin could raise their child together once the war was over.

  
Her eyes soon joined her hand, drifting down to her stomach. How did Anakin even know she was pregnant? She hadn’t told another living soul- no, that was a lie, she told herself. She had told Sabé, because with Anakin off fighting in the war, Padmé was alone. Sabé was angry of course, ‘ _with him of all people? Padmé..._ ’ her best friend had said. But nonetheless, Padmé knew she could trust her to keep her secret. She wouldn’t have told Anakin before Padmé had the chance too. But how? Padmé never fully understood how the force works, maybe he had sensed their child? She tried her hardest to keep it a secret, but Sabé had pleaded with her to go see a medical droid at least. A droid’s memory could be wiped.

  
She knew the war was taking its toll on Anakin. The last night they shared together before he left, she could see it. His eyes were tired, his shoulders had been hunched and he wasn’t as talkative. Padmé hated what the war was doing to her husband; as well as what it was doing to all of the other Jedi. What made her feel even worse was that she hadn’t seen Ahsoka since that fateful day where the former Padawan’s life was almost taken from her. It still made Padmé’s blood boil, remembering how awful the Jedi had been towards Anakin’s Padawan. If it had been anyone else’s Padawan, would they have treated them the same way they had treated Ahsoka?

Taking a breath, she tried to calm her emotions down. She wondered if her husband was above Coruscant as she moved to stand, slowly gliding across the floor of her office, looking up out of the huge transparisteel windows. If she squinted, Padmé could make out a few ships and could see faint hints of explosions. She pleaded with whatever and whoever was watching over Anakin, to please bring him home safely to her. To their child.

  
“Threepio,” Padmé called, her voice soft as she lifted her head, looking over at her droid. “Could you send me a list of all of my meetings for this afternoon?” He was her droid, gifted to her from Anakin after they were wed on Naboo.

“Of course, Miss Padmé. And don’t worry, I’m sure Master Anakin is fine.” He got to work right away, and in a moment the list appears on her data pad. Letting out a deep sigh, her eyes trailed over the never-ending list. She sat down at her desk for a moment, getting her bearings. Working always cleared her mind, and while she wanted to stand at her window all day and worry about Anakin, she knew that worrying wouldn’t do her or the baby any good. So instead she buried herself in her work.

Leaving her office, she walked down the long intricate hallways of the senate dome, to where she knew Bail Organa’s office was. Her first major meeting was to discuss her upcoming speech on Clone’s rights. Mon Mothma greeted her with a smile, as they had made their way to his office at the same time.

“Right on time, ladies.” Bail greeted as Padmé walked inside his office after Mon.

“How is your speech coming along?” Mon asked quietly as Padmé sat at the table across from her.

“I’m not sure. Every time I practice is, I feel like some parts could be changed. If I don’t just let it be finished, I’ll never have it ready by tomorrow.” Padmé shook her head, letting out an exasperated breath.

“Let me see?” Bail asked, and Padmé nodded, sliding him her datapad with the speech on it. They all sat in silence for a moment, before Bail passed the datapad to Mon, who read it as well.

“Padmé, this is brilliantly written.” Mon said a few moments later. “I don’t think you need to change anything, if the senate votes down this bill, they will be cowards.”

“Is the senate even in control anymore?” Padmé said quietly. “The chancellor has stayed well past his terms, and for what? This war has gone on long enough. Th senate must return to be the democracy it was born to be.”

“We agree with you, Padmé,” Bail leaned over as he passed her the datapad back. She held it tightly between her fingers.

“I just hope this war is over soon. Things will be finally able to go back to normal.” Padmé stood bidding farewell to her senate colleagues. She was grateful for their wisdom and advice, and for their mentorship. But she was also grateful to call them friends after having worked with them for many years, long before the start of The Clone Wars.

  
After many long meetings and many boring senate sessions, twilight was turning into ultimate darkness, as the buildings that lined the city planet all turned on their lights. She decided to call it a day; her head was pounding, and she lifted her fingers up to unpin her hair, letting the ringlets of curls fall down and frame her face. Her head began to feel better, her fingers gently untangling the curls as she walks into her senatorial apartment, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, as she watches the lights slowly came to life.

  
“Ani?” Her soft voice was a question, her eyes widening as she saw his form pacing around her living quarters. Why had he been walking around in the dark? Her husband straightened upon hearing her voice and slowly his body turned to look her way. He was almost frozen, and Padmé was about to summon a medical droid to check on him as he moved, in a single motion, to her side, his flesh fingertips gently moving to rest against her cheek. His eyes never left her own, and if she was being honest with herself, she was getting even more worried.

  
“Anakin, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She whispered out, not trusting her voice at a regular volume, she was afraid he might break at any moment.

  
He steps backwards and laughs. A real, true laugh, and that scares her more. “You- you don’t know how true those words are.” Anakin shakes his head, closing his eyes as he turned away from her. He moves outside to her veranda, his voice carrying through to inside the apartment, to Padmé’s ears. “Is this all just a kriffing trick? A dream? A nightmare? Will I ever wake up?”

  
Padmé’s feet slowly made their way across the room to stand at his side. He was leaning against the railing of her veranda, his eyes looking up at the few stars that peppered the Coruscant sky. Slipping her arm through his, Padmé rested her head down softly onto his shoulder. She wasn’t sure what he meant by wake up- but she knew she could at least try and calm him down from whatever was going through his mind. A soft sigh left his mouth and she felt the soft touch of his head down on hers.

  
“Padmé, I’m sorry.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and it sounded shaky. She gently pulled away, looking up at him with her soft brown eyes. “Sorry? Sorry for what?” She laid her hand down gently on his arm. He turned to face her, his fingertips gently reaching out to caress her cheek, his hand gently moving down until they rested against her neck. His eyes turned dark for a second and he pulled his hand back, turning away from her.

  
“Anakin, you can’t shut me out. Something is on your mind.” Her eyes followed him as he moved away from her, back into her apartment.

“I can’t tell you everything, Padmé.” He stops walking for a second, before standing, frozen, in spot. “Kriff, I forgot.” He moves back to her side in a second, both of his hands coming to rest against her stomach. Padmé felt a rush of emotions flow through her. Anakin dropped then to his knees. His face inches from her stomach. “Are you feeling alright?” He said quietly. “Nothing out of the ordinary?”

  
She reached down to gently run her fingers through his hair, something so simple, but she had missed the way her fingers felt in his hair. “I feel fine, Ani. It’s you I’m worried about.” She felt him press his lips against her stomach, before standing once again in front of her. “I need you to leave with me, right now.”

  
Padmé shakes her head, her feet moving backwards away from him. “I can’t, Anakin. Not right now. The Clones are so close to earning their freedom! I have an entire speech laid out to bring before the senate. Anakin, I wish I could leave right this second, but I simply cannot. I have a duty to the Republic.”

  
“What about me? What about your duty to me, to our child? What if I told you that your safety and our baby’s safety was being threatened by the very beings you’re trying to protect? That me taking you to Naboo would be the only way to keep you both safe?”

  
She wraps her arms around her middle, her mind torn. What was making him say these things? The look on his face was concerning her. Anakin’s eyes were wide as they looked at her, and she hadn’t seen him act like this since his mother died. “Ani, I do trust you. I wish you could just speak to me and be open. I thought that we hard at least earned that much. We’ve been married for a little over three years.” She laid her hand down gently on his arm. “I understand there are some things you aren’t allowed to discuss with me, but I promise I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

  
He shakes his head, and gently lifts her hand off of his arm. “Just promise me that you’ll stay away from Kenobi. From _the Chancellor_ , until all of this is over. I don’t want either of them near you.”

  
Padmé narrows her eyes with visible confusion. “I don’t understand. I thought the Chancellor was your friend, your mentor.”

  
“He was. Until he betrayed me. I don’t want him to hurt you because you’re close to me. I don’t want him to hurt our child.” His face softened for a flicker of a moment, his hand reaching out once again to rest against her softly rounded out stomach. “Think of this as a second chance...” the way he said the words made her look up at him with an odd look, “a second chance for us to really live in peace once and for all.”

  
-

  
Oh, how Vader had missed this: lounging with Padmé on her couch, watching anything they wanted, and at this moment, it was the holonews. Her head was rested on his chest, his arm wrapped around her, holding her securely against him. Her scent was just simply intoxicating, her hair smelled like the soft blossoms that grew around the lake country on Naboo. Her eyes were closed, and he was just content knowing that she was safe in his arms.

  
Except his eyes wouldn’t leave the holonews screen, watching and listening as they reported the success of Kenobi and Tano as they captured Grievous, killed Dooku, and saved the Chancellor. A shame. If only the Chancellor could’ve been killed as well. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he was sent a summons to meet with the Chancellor himself. But for this moment, he relished in the fact that Padmé was once again in his arms, the love of his life, who he had killed in his anger. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

  
She snored softly, a sound that, if utter from anyone else in the galaxy, he would find annoying but from her, he adored it. He adored everything about his wife. Her face crinkled ever so softly, and he lifted his flesh hand to gently smooth out the wrinkles that had formed, and once again her face softened, fast asleep. She had bags under her eyes, and he wondered if she was getting enough sleep. He was glad she was at least sleeping now.

  
His eyes drifted back up to the news, and he saw Kenobi and Tano both standing, awkwardly, talking to the press. He knew both of them hated politics, and they weren’t there for long, presuming that the council most likely wanted to discuss the rescue as well as the outer rim sieges.

  
Lowering his eyes down to rest on the sleeping form of his wife, his eyes drifted down to come to rest at her stomach. He could feel their child through the force, the soft ringing sensation filled his mind with light. It had been so long since light this bright had touched him, seared into his mind and took over completely. This child of theirs was to be protected, always. Nothing would stop him from losing him, or her, again.

  
Feeling Padmé stir, he raised his hand to shut off the news. His wife sat up, her face crumpling slightly. “I forgot you were here for a moment. Oh Ani... I’m so happy you’re home.” She lifted her hand to gently brush a tear away, and he leaned forward to press his lips against hers.

  
For a moment, the war was over. For a moment, he wasn’t Darth Vader.For a moment, he wasn’t entrapped in a horrid shell. For a moment, he was Anakin Skywalker, enjoying a peaceful and calm, uneventful night with his wife, his beloved Padmé.

Then his comm chimed, ruining the moment. He glanced down at it, and inwardly wanted to smash it into a million pieces.

  
“That’s the council, isn’t it?” Padmé said after a soft yawn, lifting her arms above her head in a stretch.

  
“Yes.” He replied, his voice low, and he could feel his blood pressure rising inside of himself. “The last place I want to be is in a room full of bloody kriffing _Jedi_.” He snarled our under his breath.

  
“They’re your brothers, Anakin, your family. Why are you saying these things?” Padmé questioned.

  
“They’re not. Not anymore.” He shakes his head, continuing before she could cut him off. “Listen Padmé, when you go to the senate tomorrow, stay away from the chancellor. Don’t let him corner you, or even catch your eye. Let Sabé cover for you or Dormé- or something.” He pulled her into his arms again.

  
She sighs softly against his chest, her hand resting next to her head. “If only I could, Anakin.” Padmé shakes her head. “I have to be the one who brings this speech to the senate. It must be my voice, or no one will want to pass it.”

  
He pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a breath. “Okay. But can you at least let Rex be your guard- don’t look at me like that.” He narrows his eyes and stands, using the force to summon his cloak, before wrapping it around his shoulders.

  
“If it’ll keep your mind at ease, Anakin; yes, I’ll let Rex be my guard. And I’ll do my best to not talk with the Chancellor. A few of us in the senate are beginning to worry about how long he plans to stay in office. He’s overstayed his term.”

  
He shakes his head, resting his hands against Padme’s arms. “It’s worse than you know, Padmé. I wish I could tell you- but I can’t. It’ll endanger you,” he moved his hand to her stomach, “and our child if I tell you what I know.” He leaned his head down and pressed his lips forcefully against her own, his eyes closing tightly. “Rex will keep you safe with his life.” He said quietly, his eyes trying to encase her entire face in his memory.

  
“Anakin, you’re scaring me.” She pulled away from him slowly, her eyes beginning to widen slightly.

  
He takes a deep breath. “Padmé,” His fingers pulled back to set on his lap. “I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

  
“You better get going, or they’ll send a squadron of clones out to get you.” She rubs her arm, her voice quiet.

  
Standing, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “Promise me you won’t go anywhere near the Chancellor tomorrow.”

  
“I can’t promise you, but I’ll do my best to stay away from him.” Padmé answered quietly. “Be safe, Anakin.”

  
Closing his eyes tightly, thinking he’s screwed it up already, he turns away from his wife and moved out of her apartment, back to his ship.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader is a puppy around Padmé, lol. I also enjoyed getting to write as Padmé and have her experience Anakin... well, Vader in Anakin’s body. Even she can sense that something is off with him.  
> I also decided to update quickly this time, but this won’t happen often lol. I hope you enjoyed the POV change, I’m hoping to do more in the future so stay tuned!!  
> Thank you so much for all of your comments on the last chapter!! I love that you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.  
> As always, be kind!<3  
> Also, another thing, I live for Padmé calling Anakin Ani. It is one of my favorite things and I love writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Padmé delivers her speech and Anakin stumbles upon an enemy.

Padme has always been used to having eyes upon her every move. Ever since was small, she had eyes on her, teaching her, criticizing her, taunting her, threatening her. Even now, being in the senate was no different; especially once she was in her pod, speaking before the entire senate chamber. She had done it countless times before, but this time it felt different. The war was going to be over. Soon, the senate could return to that of a democracy.

  
“Are you certain you’re prepared for this?” Dormé asked quietly, as she reached up to rearrange a pin in Padmé’s hair. It was currently up in one of her favorite hairstyles, two wide buns on either side of her head. Padmé had her hands rested upon her lap, on top of her deep gray gown that very subtly hid her growing belly.

  
“I’m not sure I’ll ever be prepared for a speech, Dormé. But this one, it’s important.” Padmé swallowed and sat straighter in her chair. “I can’t chicken out of it now, it’s too late for that.” She tried to smile; but couldn’t shake her nerves.

  
“Do you want to rehearse it one last time in front of me?” Her loyal handmaiden and friend asked, moving onto another pin that had shaken loose.

  
“No, I think I’ll be okay, thank you Dormé.” Padmé stood. “Here, let me do your hair.” She smiled. “It’ll help take my mind off of things.”

  
Padme worked intricately on Dorme’s hair, pulling it up into a similar buns to match her own.  
After Anakin had left last night, Padmé couldn’t sleep. Her mind was too wired, to uptight, too anxious to sleep. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to sleep; of course, she did. Her body ached for sleep, screamed for it. Even the painful kicks that had be gifted to her from her baby, telling her: ‘ _you’re crazy mom! Go to sleep_!’

  
“Padmé, are you alright?” Dormé asked. Padmé’s hands had stopped their work on Dormé’s hair, and they were frozen in spot.

  
“Yes, yes of course.” Padmé swallowed. “Just a lot on my mind, is all.” She looked down at her friend. “I promise.” She finished Dormé’s hair and bit her lip, pulling away. She took a breath, and then asked, “Can I have a minute alone?” Padmé asked.

  
“Of course.” Dormé smiled lightly at her friend and stepped out of the room.

  
Padmé stopped smiling, turning around. She stepped back to the transparisteel window, her eyes dancing around before coming to rest on the Jedi Temple.

  
  
_“Miss Padmé, Master Kenobi is here to see you.” Threepio had called to her. Anakin had left about half an hour ago, and Padmé felt a frown working its way onto her face as she wrapped a robe around her shoulders and stepped out into her living room._

_  
“Master Obi-Wan, it’s quite late out. To what do I owe this unexpected entrance?”_

_  
Obi-Wan looked extremely tired. His eyes were weary, and it looked like he had aged so much since the last time they spoke. Which was the fault of this war, she assumed. These past few months of fighting seemed to be taking its toll on everyone._

_  
“Is something wrong with Anakin?” Padmé steps towards her friend. Surely, he would just assume she was questioning about him in a friendly manner._

_  
“He’s fine.” Obi-Wan lifted his hand to rest against his beard._

_  
“Then what is it?” Padmé questioned, her arms raising to slightly curl around herself._

_  
Obi-Wan glanced in her direction, and Padmé swallowed. “Please, sit down. I’m sorry for interrupting you.” Obi-Wan said quietly as he moved to sit down on her couch. Padmé sat down as well, resting her hands at her sides. “I am, worried for Anakin.” He began. “He seems incredibly distant, and not like himself. It almost as if a switch went off in his mind.”_

_  
“Why did you come to me?” Padmé sucked Her bottom lip between her teeth, sitting straight._

_  
Obi-Wan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Padmé, I don’t wish to worry you or trouble you anymore than you already are. I do understand you’re going through a lot.”_

_  
She sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming. She opened her mouth to tell him, that she and Anakin were married, but he beat her to it._

_  
“Anakin’s the father, isn’t he?”_

_  
The breath that escaped her lungs came out quicker than she thought. That was not where she thought he was going. She hunched her shoulders and practically curled in on herself. Padmé couldn’t bring herself to look at him._

_“I’m not going to tell the council. Just, think on my words. There is something going on with Anakin. Maybe you could help him. I hope you can. He doesn’t want to see me or speak with me, currently. I wonder what is on his mind.” He paused for a moment, lifting his head to glance in her direction._

_  
Finally finding the words to speak, she asked “how long have you known?” Her heart was racing in her chest as she moved her hands to rest upon on her stomach._

_  
“If I remember correctly, I asked you to end things with him, after Geonosis. You both had come back from Naboo peacefully, so I thought you had. And then a few months ago, I caught Rex covering for Anakin. Why would my old Padawan be steeling himself away right before an important mission just to talk to you? I didn’t have all of the pieces, but now,” he lifted his hand and waved it towards her, “it appears that when I asked you to end things, you went and did the opposite.”_  
  
Padmé let a shaky breath escape her lungs. If she was being honest, Anakin was worrying her as well. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on in his mind. He never talked to her, and Padmé was keen to change that fact. But right now, she had her duty to the senate, and to the Clones. She would pass this bill if it was the last thing she did.

  
_woosh_

  
Padmé heard as the door opened behind her, and she turned to be greeted by Bail and Mon Mothma.

  
“Are you ready for your speech?” Bail asked.

  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Padmé responded and picked up her datapad.

  
-

  
“Why did you go see Padmé last night?” Vader could feel his anger rising in his body, but he tried to fight it. He wanted to hear why Kenobi went to visit with Padmé before jumping to conclusions.

  
“Anakin, I’m worried about you. When’s the last time you got any rest?” His old master asked, concern in his voice.

  
Vader- _Anakin_ \- shook his head and shrugged.

  
“You’re not telling me everything, Anakin. I just want to-”

  
“Stay away from Padmé.” Anakin let his voice drop. “Stay away from _me_.”  
He stood and brushed past Kenobi. How dare he? He didn’t really want to help Anakin. No; he could still feel the crippling pain as Kenobi sliced off his remaining limbs, feel the lick of the lava as it burned his skin until he was unrecognizable. Kenobi lied; he didn’t _care_.

  
Kenobi made a mistake: he reached out a hand to grasp Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin felt a snarl building in his throat, but it stopped when he heard a chime come from his comlink. “The Chancellor wants to speak to me.” With a lot of restraint, he shoved Kenobi’s hand off his shoulder. “Don’t go near Padmé again.” He let the words drip from his lips like venom as he stalked towards his speeder and climbed inside.

  
Anakin fell into step besides Palpatine, his hand resting on his lightsaber. Oh, how he wanted to slice through Palpatine’s skin and cut him up into tiny pieces.

  
“My boy, is there something on your mind? Is it the council again?” Palpatine questioned. Anakin forced himself to smile- a thin tight one, but a smile all the same. “No, of course not. What did you want to see me about?”

  
“I was surprised that you had not joined Master Kenobi and former Padawan Tano to rescue me.” Palpatine said in a tight voice, his eyes glancing in Anakin’s direction.

  
Anakin wanted to slice his head clean off of his neck, but bit the inside of his cheek instead. “I had other things to take care of, Chancellor.” He all but spit out.

  
“I wanted you to be my guest in the senate today, my dear boy. I hear that we are to be hearing a speech from our friend, Senator Amidala.”

  
Kriff. Padmé’s speech. He had almost forgotten. He walked into the pod with Palpatine, and his eyes scanned the room until he found her. She was stunning of course, her eyes bright and alert, and focused. Beside Padmé was Dormé, and next to her was Rex, keeping guard. He caught Rex’s eye and simply nodded, and his captain returned it.

  
“I do believe she’s about to begin. Here, take a seat.”

  
Anakin did, sliding into the seat with ease. Oh- it would be so simple, igniting his lightsaber and putting an end to Palpatine before any harm would come to Padmé or to the republic. But, Vader- _Anakin_ \- was intrigued in hearing his wife’s speech.

  
So, for now, he sat back, and let himself relax, if but for a moment.

  
As the pod holding Padmé, Dormé, Threepio, and Rex floated into the middle, a hush fell over the theater. A huge hologram appeared in the middle above Padmé of her, and she began.

  
“Fellow members of the senate, I come before you today to speak on behalf of the thousands of men who fight for peace, who strive to reclaim freedom for those in the galaxy who can’t fight for themselves.” She took a small breath, her voice strong. “These men have fought side by side with the Republic for a little over three years, and many have lost their lives fighting for what they believe in; freedom. And that is one thing that these men themselves don’t even have. The walked blindly into this war, without having a say in what they wanted to do. Is it not fair that these clones, who strive to bring peace and freedom back into the galaxy, don’t even have their own freedom! They weren’t even born, they have no mothers, no fathers, and they all had to give themselves names, because they were never given one!” She exclaimed, as her voice grew louder and stronger as each word left her mouth.

  
“I stand before you today to say that enough is enough. The war shall end, and what will become of these men? Who have given the Republic everything? They shall not be tossed aside. How do we treat friends to the republic? Do we turn them away or do we help? These men are more than just friends to the Republic. They are the reason the Republic still stands. They are the reason that more Jedi haven’t perished. They are the reason you all can sleep soundly in your beds at night and awake in the morning. These men are more than just clones.”

  
Padmé paused for a moment, before she turned to Rex. She lifted his helmet off his head, and he let her. “Each and every clone is more than that. They are people, just like you and me.” She held out her hand, and Rex took it in his own.

  
“This here is Captain Rex. He serves under General Skywalker of the 501st. He has seen death, and loss, and pain. And yet he still fights in this war.” She looked back at him. “Why?”

  
“Because I believe in a better future.” Anakin heard his captain say. Rex cleared his throat before going on. “I fight for those whose voices are too small, or who wouldn’t have a say. Everyone deserves a chance to be free, to be happy, to make their own choices.”

  
Padmé smiles softly and nods. “I know how much you’ve sacrificed in this war. I thank you, Captain, and I’m sure the entire Republic thanks you as well.”

  
She handed him back his helmet. “Rex is simply one of thousands. So many Clones have fought in this war to keep us all safe. I say enough is enough. End the war. Let these clones live freely. They deserve to live the rest of their lives in peace.” Padmé lifted her head in Anakin’s direction. He felt his heart beat out of his chest as he realized her gaze wasn’t directed at him. It was at Palpatine. The senate theater burst into applause, and it was deafening. Anakin glanced out of the corner of his eye and he didn’t like what he saw. Palpatine was staring, no, glaring at Padmé as if she were an enemy. As if she needed to be squashed like a bug.

  
Anakin had had enough. He walked out of the theater and slipped into the hallway, letting out a shaky breath. Slipping a hand up through his hair, he tried to collect his thoughts.

  
“Anakin?”

  
He turned to the sound of the voice, Ahsoka.

  
“Did you hear Padmé’s speech- are you alright?” She asked, approaching him.

  
“No, I’m not alright!” He exclaimed. “Come with me, there isn’t much time.” He gripped onto her arm and led her down the hallway, away from the chancellor. “We need to get Palpatine alone. And we need to kill him.” He swallowed.

  
“Kill him?” Ahsoka asked, her eyes widening.

  
“He’s a Sith Lord. If we kill him, everything will be for the better. Padmé won’t die. My child won’t die.”

  
Ahsoka held up her hands. “You’re unloading all of this onto me Anakin. Please, slow down. One thing at a time.”

  
Anakin let out a tired breath. Kenobi was right about one thing; he wasn’t sure when he slept last. “Go get Padmé and keep her safe with Rex.” He said, his voice more commanding than a request. “I’ll deal with Palpatine myself.”

  
“But Anakin-”

  
“Don’t question me! Do as I ask. Now go!” He waved his hand and the door opened. Ahsoka took a breath, her eyes trying to search his. His own were pleading with her. He didn’t care what happened to him, he only wanted Padmé safe. And Palpatine to die.

  
Kill two bantha with one stone, right?

  
He ran in the opposite direction of Ahsoka, down the long hallways to where the Chancellor’s office was. He stepped inside and was greeted by an old enemy as his blood ran cold.

  
“Skywalker.” Darth Maul said with a grin plastered across his face. “We meet at last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness. I appreciate the patience and I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I just wanted it to be perfect and match up with the other chapters. Oh believe me; I am just getting started on this story. Thank you for all of your support and lovely comments on the last chapter!  
> As always, be kind<3


End file.
